


J's Club

by Bus1Baby



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Consent, Daddy Kink, Dancing, F/M, Games, Implied sex after, Joker's club, Palming, Power Play, Two Way Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bus1Baby/pseuds/Bus1Baby
Summary: "Who needed energy when she had this amount of attention? No, she wasn’t addressing numbers, there was way too many people present for her to bother counting, by attention she meant him."In which they're at the club and then take it back to their house after a failed business deal.





	J's Club

Who needed energy when she had this amount of attention? No, she wasn’t addressing numbers, there were way too many people present for her to bother counting, by attention she meant him. Her eyes rarely left his and she knew for a fact his eyes never left her. Just the idea of his attention being on her for a simple second made her head spin in the most wonderful way. It spurred her on to do the craziest things in front of him. The other lives present lead her on too, knowing that the world could see that they belonged together, he, however, hated the fact that these low lives even got a glimpse of her. Her thoughts screamed at her to continue, his screamed at him to get her to stop, but that would show the emotions he held and he was not going to give in to her little game.  
The poor guy he was conversing with was getting flat out ignored. Well, almost, to be fair, J was giving him some attention, he was holding a gun at him and half listening.  
“S-Sir, we’re not getting a-anywhere.”  
That snapped him back. He lowers the gun, dropping it on the seat next to him. Two fingers rose to his mouth and a shrill whistle sounded, followed by a lazy gesture to his girl. She couldn’t help but giggle and a large smile spread onto her features, she won; again.  
“There’s a good point, how’s about we talk… power? That’s what you want, hum?”  
The man opens his mouth to answer but is shut up by the arrival of Harley.  
“Puddin’, ya called,” she smiles walking straight up to him, ignoring the other man present.  
“Daddy’s busy right now, take a seat and hush, okay, baby?” he smiles, then taps his cane on the floor, between his legs, then slides it backward. Harley nods and places herself on the floor, crawling under his first leg, getting herself comfortable and then cuddling onto his second.  
Joker waves his hand in the air again, twirling it up and then quickly snapping it back down, as if an idea slipped his mind in that moment.  
“Remind me. Remind me what we were talking about?”  
“P-Power, sir, a-and what I w-wanted from you,” the man stutters suddenly feeling rude for asking him for something.  
The Joker simply sits and waits. The man assumes this is his go-ahead to continue.  
“So, what I w-would like is- what I would like from you is to expand my business into yours,” he pauses, no reaction, “I mean, we both are successful and have similar m-motives, I just don’t have half the men you do, with you I could do so much more. My men are all extremely skilled and up for any task, I’m good with ideas and I’m fine with getting my hands dirty.”  
“Are you suggesting we become partners?”  
“Y-Yes, sir”  
“Interesting…” The Joker then diverts his attention to tugging sensation on his trouser leg, “Ya wanna tell him about what I did to my last partner, love?” J laughs, Harley joins him.  
“What happened to the last one?” The man hurriedly gushes.  
“Mista J killed him… but don’t worry! He didn’t do it in like a bullet way… he just ripped his guts out and fed ‘em to his men!” Harley bursts into fits of giggles then continues as the man’s face scrunches up in disgust, “But s’alright. He only did it to tha bad ones. It’s only ‘cause they thought they were better than my Puddin’. Bad idea.”  
“Isn’t she wonderful?” Joker asks, his smile growing more and more manic, his eyes becoming larger.  
This was where the man was smart, he simply ignored the question. If there was one thing he knew, it was to never ever interact with Miss Quinn.  
J quickly moves on, disappointed that his common trap didn’t work. Lucky him. He beckoned Frost over. Who simply placed a pen and paper down in front of the gentleman.  
“Sign it.”  
“It’s completely blank…” the man argued.  
“Exactly!” Joker laughed again, Harley hid her face from sight of the other and had to physically bite down on J’s trouser leg to not squeal.  
Frost steps back into the room.  
“Either sign it, kiss the ring or face death,” he explains in monotone, waving a hand dismissively as if this was a fact of life.  
The man understood this. He, along with every living being in Gotham knew what the ring meant. He’d rather do anything than that.  
Not that the paper was much better.  
He hastily lifted the pen, hand shaking. He quickly scrawls his name down, as neatly as possible in the top corner.  
Joker nods and then stares down at Harley. Frost knew this was time for the man to go.  
“Men, take this man to his crew, you know the drill. Hey, you mate, find ‘em a place to stay,” Frost commands, to which the others respond with a mix of nods and ‘yes, sir’s. Frost then repositions himself to seem more protective of the two.  
Harley twists herself so she’s facing her lover. She rests both arms on each of his legs, gazing up at him. J smiles in response.  
“Well, you have been a good girl, haven’t you?” he muses, his body hunched over to her low position, lips almost touching hers. He runs his hand down the side of her face, pushing her hair out of the way. She returns his smile, her eyes glinting in a devilish way. He pulls back, laughing maniacally again.  
“C’mon, baby,” He tugs her face up, she follows suit and stands up. He opens his arms out to which she giggles again and then curls up in his lap, “Now, what do ya reckon I’m gonna do to- to that… wonderful fellow who was just with us?”  
“Kill him,” she replies assertively. His smile grows and he takes hold of her nose, wiggling it a bit before continuing.  
“Correct, and why do you think that, pumpkin?”  
“He disrespected ya. Every well-to-do man knows not ta ask you for favors.”  
He edges his face closer to hers again, purring.  
“You’re simply delightful,” he whispers before capturing her lips with his, pushing her back onto the cushioned seat. His body perfectly on top of hers, one of her arms thrown around his neck, one of his holding himself up, one of his hands around her throat and hers squeezing that wrist. Her signal for him to hold her tighter.  
Frost still stood, expressionless and facing away. There was a time where he was one of those who tried to sneak a look, now he knew better, much better. He was obviously doing something right for him to be in the situation he was. Frost being the modest man he was, didn’t clearly see that he was Joker’s favorite, he just assumed he came along as he was experienced.  
Suddenly, Harley runs out in front of Frost, tugging him out of his thoughts.  
“C’mon, Puddin’!” she shouts to a Joker sat head in hands, trying to clear his mind and catch his breath back. It’s hard having to control an urge to kill everyone in sight.  
After a few seconds, he’s on his feet again, striding over to Harley and dragging her to the car.  
Frost then mutters a few words down his radio before following behind.  
J opens a back door of the car, allowing Harley to get in first.  
“Well, aren’t ya a true gentleman,” she giggles to herself, placing herself down with her back against the car walls. He ignores her comment.  
“Frost, drive,” he commands.  
Joker clambers in after her, getting himself comfortable, and of course, the moment he is still, the damned girl’s legs are over his lap.  
“Get off,” he grumbles, yet does nothing about it. From this, she knew she could push her luck as normally him being irritated would’ve left her being scolded and chucked off him.  
“C’mon, Daddy, I thought you wanted to play?” she fakes a pout, batting her eyelashes at him slightly.  
He growls.  
“I do, Harls,” he whispers edging his face nearer hers, a deadly look in his eyes, “But you need to get taught not to take advantage of my good moods.”  
“Puddin’, ya know it’s only ‘cause I love ya. I only do it ta make ya happy, who else would I be like this too?” She rambles, surprised she got to finish what she was saying.  
His face is shoved closer to hers yet again.  
“Nobody else- Nobody else is allowed to even touch you, my dear, let alone- let alone do what I do to you,” his hands cover hers, pressing all his weight onto them, “Regardless, you’ve still annoyed me, and you’ll continue being this way when I don’t want you to be if I don’t- if I don’t do anything to- to sanction you, nothing gets through to your pretty little head unless daddy forces it in there, isn’t that right, hum?”  
She nods quickly, agreeing with him blindly at this point.  
“Good girl,” he edges closer and presses his lips against her ear, “Go on then, baby, take advantage of me further, push me another step closer to where you want me.”  
Her mind is swimming, her body full of all kinds of emotions, none of them making sense or combining causing a weird state of mind. She closes her eyes, inhales, clears her mind, exhales, excepting her fate.  
His hands move off hers, allowing her to use them, to do as he wished her too. She knew he was already planning on causing her the pain she craved, she knew he was already planning on depriving her of sleep. His lips nibbling on her ear, egging her on.  
She tears her palm away from the leather, the soft ripping sound follows, and she brings it up to meet the opening in his shirt. Slowly, she drags it down, soft purring noises begin in her ear. She moves it further, further, reaching his belt, the noise from him growing louder. She reaches his crotch, he bites down harder on her ear, (his purring now obviously audible to Frost) then drops his head down into her neck, but fails to move his hips against her touch like he normally would.  
Her eyes click open, a small smirk toying on her face. Two can play at his game.  
She moves her hand it small circles, drawing patterns lightly onto the fabric. This movement causes him to tense his abdomen. Her smile grew. She had all the confirmation that she needed.  
“Stop holding back from me,” she whispers. And as if a jolt of electricity had been shot through his body, he pushes his body up against hers, hard. This forces her movements to contain more pressure momentarily, a pressure which she then sticks with.  
Frost was also used to situations like this, however, these ones were rarer. He couldn’t help himself but root for Harley, constantly. He secretly loved the two of them, in fact, he classed himself as an older brother to Harley. He was the brother whose little sister was dating his best friend, he had to look after her whilst also reminding her not to break his heart. He wasn’t the kind to tell her to leave him but he was the kind to watch over her and advise her not to do anything stupid.  
Satisfied with his new theory of how this all worked, he pulled the car up behind the warehouse.  
J felt the car halt and pulled himself away from Harley. He got out the car as if nothing happened. Pay back for her doing the same earlier. He began to walk into the house after hearing the last car door slam. Frost was already at the iron fire escape, unlocking it for them.  
“Cheers, Frosty,” the clown laughed as the man who held the door nodded. Harley followed in shortly after, making sure to offer Frost a smile of thank you, as saying it to him would result in him getting fired, he knew this of course and appreciated her gratitude.  
The green haired man dragged his hand along the wall, then raced up the stairs, a Harley sauntering behind, the look of triumph still on her face.  
He led her to their room, his ring covered hand reaching out to turn the handle, the white of his skin a harsh contrast to the black door knob and his golden jewelry. He simply left it open for her, quickly hiding himself at the end of the mini corridor that followed through to the room.  
She walked right in, a confused look on her face as she failed to see him present. The door slammed, causing her to scream.  
“What’s wrong, Harls? You see a ghost? You seem… scared,” the manic look on his face put her back into her frightened position of before. He stalks closer, reaching a hand out to her face, “Tell me what’s scaring you and I’ll save you from it, I promise,” his eye glint with madness, the phrase dripping with patronizing sarcasm. She closes her eyes, “The question is, dear, do you even want saving?”  
“No,” she breaths. Her eyes flick open, “I-I’m not even scared, daddy.”  
“Oh? Aren’t you? Well, I’m sure I saw the pretty look of fear on your face…”  
“Why would I fear something I want?” she closes the gap between them, “Especially something I want oh so bad.”  
“So desperate tonight, aren’t we?” he whispers.  
She drags her hand down his chest again, gripping onto him. He groans.  
“You started it,” she hums, pushing her lips onto his.  
He growls. He takes hold of both her wrists and shoves her off him. She bites her lip at him, smiling, their lipsticks smudged around her face.  
He walks, edging her towards the bed. Her bare legs hit to wood, the cold feeling shooting up her body, causing her to shiver.  
“You know you’re almost as insatiable as you are insane,” he murmurs.  
“Tell me something I haven’t heard before,” she bites. He struts away from her. The cold air movement and the lack of contact rushes back to her.  
“You’re gonna fucking regret being arrogant towards me, little miss. You better starting behaving or I’m going to leave us both unhappy. So, shut up and follow by my simple- simple rules.”  
She nods.  
He raises his nonexistent eyebrows.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Good girl,” he praises, backing up and holding his arms out to her, “Jump.”  
She beams. Rushing up to him, springing in to his grasp. He effortlessly catches her. He nuzzles his nose against hers before whispering:  
“I swear I’ll take tomorrow off to look after you.”  
He then throws her down onto the silky purple sheets.


End file.
